Hataraku Levi-san!
by CindyCin
Summary: [TAMAT] "Semangat kerjanya, ya, Abang Tampan. kalau mau memberi saya gratisan, saya mau deh, datang ke sini lagi kalau ada waktu senggang." RiRen/RivaEre
1. 1. Nganu-nganuan

Eren melirik.

Kamar pribadi senpai tidak lebih menarik dari buku harian yang tergeletak terbuka di meja belajar.

Lutut diremas. Dahi mengkerut dalam. Melirik pintu masuk, akhirnya ia beranjak membaca buku si Senpai incaran.

_02 September 20XX_

_Musim semi, tahun ajaran baru._

_Kupikir akan membosankan seperti dua tahun belakangan. Belajar, belajar, kenakalan remaja, diskors, belajar lagi._

_Tapi ternyata, berbeda._

_Anak itu pengganggu._

_Mata hijaunya saat pertama kali bertemu sangat unik. Alisnya sering menukik. Menukikkan alis. Dalam situasi apapun._

_Kesan pertama aku melihatnya eum ... polos? Aku yakin dia masih polos._

_Saat itu juga, aku merasa bahwa tahun terakhirku di SMU akan terasa berbeda. Niatku hanya mengawasi dari jauh. Tapi aku merasa malah dia yang mendekat. Semakin lama, semakin tak bisa dipendam juga._

_Aku sudah curhat ini pada Kacamata, dan dia, menertawaiku. Akan kutendang kacamatanya lainkali._

_Singkatnya, aku menyukai juniorku di sekolah. Dan dia, lelaki. Punya pisang yang menggantung sama sepertiku. Kemungkinan besar milikku lebih besar—_

_Rencananya akan kutembak ia kedepannya. Tetapi memikirkan orientasi menyimpangku ini kemungkinan sangat kecil dan berisiko._

_Tapi tak apa._

_Yang jelas aku akan menembaknya. Kalau diterima ya syukurlah, kalau ditolak, ya jangan nangis._

Keringat jatuh.

Eren tak sangka Senpai sudah punya gebetan. Di situ ditulis Senpai menyukai juniornya pada musim semi. Tahun ajaran ini. Artinya seangkatan dengannya.

Eren lemas.

Rencana yang telah disusun jadi berantakan. Nyaris pecah seperti hatinya. Di buku hariannya, Senpai bilang akan menembak seseorang. Dan dia bermata hijau.

Rasanya sesak sampai mati rasa.

Hijau meredup. Berbalik menuju tempat semula, ia terkejut setengah mampus.

"Senpai?!"

Senpai masih datar. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang salah. Eren gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau baca barusan?"

Eren megap-megap. "B-buku IPS yang tak sengaja tergeletak!"

Matanya memincing curiga. "Lalu kenapa kau gelagapan? Apa di sini pasokan oksigen rendah?"

Hijaunya bergulir. "Tidak! A-aku hanya kepanasan. Itu saja. Haha ..."

Senpai mendekat. Eren menegang.

Eren salah kira. Dikira Senpai akan mengecek buku yang tadi, nyatanya malah mendekat kearahnya. Wajah dicondongkan. Kedua tangan memerangkap tubuh Eren diantara meja belajar dan tubuh Senpai sendiri.

Kabedon!

K. A. B. E. D. O. N.

Senpai sangat dekat...

"Seingatku aku tak menulis diary di buku IPS."

Eren salah lagi. Ternyata Senpai sedang membaca buku di belakangnya. Tapi tetap saja, posisi ini sangat ambigu, tahu!

Nafasnya berhembus panas di tengkuk. "U-ummh Senpai ..." Buru-buru ia bekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa tadi? Kau mengerang?" tanyanya. "Bukankah itu tindakan tak sopan pada Senpai-mu, hm?" Senpai berhembus lagi. Kali ini meniup telinga, dan Eren bersumpah, dia sengaja!

"A—Senpai. B-bisakah anda merubah posisi? Ini sedikit m-mengganggu."

"Apa?"

Senpai, jangan tekan anuku dengan lututmu!

"M-maksudku bukankah i-ini tak normal? A-anda bilang menyukai seseorang. Aku tak mau menjadi penghalang hubungan diantara kalian." Eren menunduk. Rasa itu datang lagi. Kenyataannya Senpai punya gebetan. Dan Eren menyukai Senpai. Sementara sekarang Senpai menggodanya dengan posisi ambigu ini.

Senpai terdiam.

"Levi-san?"

Levi kembali mendekat. Terlalu dekat untuk disebut sekadar membaca buku di meja belajar. Lututnya membelai. Eren lemas dengan kepala berasap.

"S-senpai."

"Diam. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menantikan ini, hm?" Suaranya berat dan dalam. Ketika Levi mengatakannya, bulu kuduk Eren meremang. "Aku punya seseorang yang kusukai, tentu saja. Mau tahu siapa namanya?"

Levi berbisik. Eren kembali menegang. Sesaat setelah Levi membisikan sesuatu, Eren membelalak.

"Jadi, sudah puas? Boleh kulanjutkan? Asal kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah."

Eren tahu. Sangat tahu. Senpai adalah orang yang sangat menggilai kebersihan. Eren sangat menghormati Senpai. Eren ... menyukai Senpai.

Senpai mendominasi. Harum tubuhnya sangat wangi. Dipeluk sengan posisi ambigu seperti ini saja, Eren sudah terbang. Maka ketika Levi menambah tekanan pada selangkangan, dan mulai menjilat leher, Eren hanya bisa mengerang dengan wajah merah padam. "S-Senpai ... Ahhn."

Senpai bersemangat. "Suara yang bagus. Mendesahlah lebih keras."

Levi mengecupi tengkuk dan leher. Merambat kebawah, dan menggigit selangka. Eren mendesah terkejut.

"Akhh!"

Levi membekap mulut Eren. "Sstt ... jangan keras-keras. Tetangga akan curiga ada yang mendesah di kamar bocah SMU."

Eren mengangguk.

Levi melanjutkan menjilat basah leher dengan sesekali menggigit. Tekanan di Eren 'junior' tak berhenti. Kini Eren 'junior' telah mengeras, dengan sangkarnya yang basah cairan sendiri.

"A-ah uhh."

"Eren," Senpai menyebut namanya dalam. Eren tak peduli lagi dengan dunia. Tubuhnya panas. Sentuhan Senpai membuat terbang ke awang. Kemudian tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam baju. Memburu tonjolan kecil pink yang menegang, Levi mencubit gemas.

"Ahhn—!"

Levi bersemangat. Desahan Eren memang yang terbaik! Maka ia menambah sentuhan dengan melepas sabuk adik kelasnya dengan perlahan. Celana jatuh menggantung dipaha. Levi menjauh. Sekadar melihat ekspresi manis si Junior Kelas. Menjauh, kemudian berdecak,

"Hoo, tidak buruk."

Kelereng hijaunya bergulir malu. "T-tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu ..."

Levi melucuti Eren gemas. Celana dalam dilucut paksa. Eren mendesah terkejut. Malu-malu mau. Levi kemudian melumuri jarinya dengan liur Eren, yang dengan senang hati dijilatinya dengan erotis.

"Cukup. Kau benar-benar bocah keparat!"

Levi membalikkan Eren. Kini ia menungging dengan penis kecil menegang, dan anus menggoda minta disodok. Eren ingin melihat Senpai. Makanya ia berinisatif menengok kebelakang, dan malah berbelok menatap sayu dengan wajah menggoda.

Levi berdecih.

"Kau tak akan bisa berjalan esok, Eren. Aku janji."

Jari pertama masuk setengah. Eren mendesah sakit. Levi mendadak tuli. Keringat meluncur deras. Suhu tubuh panas. Seolah oksigen berlari malu melihat aksi dua pemuda SMU yang tengah melakukan tindak asusila.

Levi bersiap.

"Eren, aku akan masuk."

_Braakk! _

Laptop dibanting.

Sedetik kemudian memeluk laptop setengah pecah. Kepala dijedukkan kepada meja. Frustasi.

Ia mendesah lelah, "Apa yang kutulis ini ..."

Annie Leonhardt, 16 tahun, tengah mencoba menulis fanfiksi panas. OTP 3D. Bukan karakter anime. 3D in real life. Sebab fanfiksi 2D dan fanfiksi idol sudah terlalu mainstream. Menggunakan tokoh: Eren Jeager si teman sekelas, dan Levi Ackerman abang kasir kafe Maji Burger.


	2. 2. Antara Aku, Kau, dan Burger Keju

Restoran cepat saji di perapatan Trost, adalah favorit para kaum Hawa.

Jika ditanya mengapa, maka Abang Kasir-lah jawabnya.

Ditinjau dari saksi mata dan para penikmat sajian restoran tersebut, ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa Abang Kasir ialah lelaki tampan dengan aura pemikat hati.

Matanya tajam menusuk. Tatapannya membikin hati ketar-ketir tak karuan. Sekali lirik, orang yang lemah syahwat bisa langsung pingsan.

Tatanan gaya rambutnya sungguh seksi. Eboni belah tengah, hidung mancung kulit sepucat susu sapi yang baru diperah. Segar menyegarkan hati. Bibirnya tipis. Terlihat mengkilat diterpa lampu Restoran maupun cahaya matahari ketika siang.

Kaum Hawa dari perawan, siswi, mahasiswi, janda sampai Nenek Chiyo yang sudah bau tanah dari fandom sebelah pun jatuh hati.

Restoran pun tak pernah sepi sejak si Abang bekerja. Semakin sore semakin ramai antrean masuk restoran. Sampai ada tukang balon numpang berjualan di sana. Banyak anak kecil. Sebab penghuni antrean mayoritas ibu-ibu beranak satu. Lupa suami di rumah. Jika kepergok suami meng-gebet lelaki lain, Si Ibu akan menjawab, "Lagi malas masak. Burger lebih simple jadi kami suka nongkrong di sini. Itung-itung cuci mata juga, syukur-syukur si Abang tergoda."

Tentu saja kalimat terakhir dilontarkan si Ibu sepelan kentut yang keluar malu-malu.

Usut punya usut, si Abang sama sekali tak menggubris pelanggan yang selalu mengantre panjang. Padahal dia tahu, bahwa mereka mengantre bukan untuk mengenyangkan badan, melainkan untuk mengenyangkan asupan.

Abang Kasir apatis. Restoran ramai karena dirinya, gaji pun ditambah tiap bulannya.

Kalau begini, simbiosis mutualisme namanya.

Usut punya usut lagi, Abang Kasir memiliki tinggi badan cuma 1,6 meter, permisa. Satu setengah meter lebih sepuluh senti. Pendek sekali.

Padahal si Abang berharap dia bisa sedikit lebih tinggi.

Pernah ada suatu kejadian pada hari yang terik. Hari itu seperti biasa si Abang melayani para pelanggan seperti biasanya. Ketika itu, ada seoarang siswi SMU yang tak sengaja menumpahkan saus kemudian mengotori meja kasir. Seketika meledaklah si Abang.

"Oi, jika belum becus membawa sesuatu lebih baik tak usah membawa kaki kotormu ke sini. Cuci kaki dan tidurlah di pelukan ibumu, sana!"

Bukanlah suatu yang mengandung bentakan. Bukan juga kata-kata yang penuh umpatan. Malah terkesan datar. Namun, perkataan si Abang begitu menusuk tajam, begitu keras sampai menyindir begitu dalam.

Si Pelaku penumpahan di tempat, malah mimisan!

_Suaranya seksi sekali, Ya Tuhan! _

Seisi Restoran gempar. Beritanya menjalar cepat sampai pelosok daerah sekitar. Pasalnya selama ini si Abang tak pernah memberi tanggapan berlebih pada pengunjung yang datang. Maka dengan berita keseksian suara si Abang, antrean semakin hari semakin bertambah panjang.

Para pelanggan—fangirl juga bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa si Abang pengidap maniak kebersihan.

Dan dari semua pernyataan dan pujian demikian, para pelanggan—fangirl mengetahui fakta yang penting dan tak boleh dilupakan ketika hendak berkunjung ke restoran adalah: bahwa si Abang Kasir bernama lengkap: Levi Ackerman.

—O0O—

_**Hataraku Levi-san!**_

_**Levi Ackerman x Eren Jeager**_

_**OOCTypo(s)Modernlife! AUK-TComedy-Romance**_

_**reina_takaba this is for you, and happy birthday! ヾ(*)o**_

_**ENJOY~**_

—O0O—

Alkisah, ada seorang pemuda berperawakan ideal datang berkunjung ke restoran. Bukan modus mendekati Abang, bukanlah juga modus mendekati salah satu wanita kurang belaian di restoran, melainkan karena murni lapar. Tersebutlah namanya Eren Jeager. Remaja tanggung siswa SMA Sina.

Eren Jeager dengan percaya dirinya maju paling depan setelah sekian lama mengantre panjang dan kuat mental menghadapi sindiran-sindiran dan gibahan wanita kurang belaian. Tenang saja, mbak. Dia tak akan merebut Abang Tampan, kecuali ada plotwist dari penulis yang bersangkutan.

Dihadapkanlah ia dengan si Abang Tampan, dengan berwajah tanpa dosanya memesan dengan perut keroncongan.

"Bang, burger double kejunya empat, dong!"

Si Abang melirik sekilas, kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu pada catatan, memberikannya pada bagian dapur, setelah akhirnya pesanan sampai di tangan pelanggan.

"Boleh minta sausnya lagi, Bang?" pinta Eren.

Abang Kasir dengan sigap memberikan tempat kecil berisi saus pada nampan, gerakannya indah memutar bagai pemain film laga Jecky chan. Begitu cepat, menimbulkan teriakan nyaring pelanggan Restoran. Hitung saja ini sebagai fanservice gratisan.

Eren tersenyum limajari. "Trims!"

Eren kembali ke mejanya, sedangkan si Abang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pelanggan lain, dibantu beberapa pelayan di sana.

Berjalan ke sana-sini. Melayani pelanggan ini-itu, sampai menggaruk lengan yang gatal pun tak sempat. Sibuk sekali.

"Eren, makan pelan-pelan."

Mikasa memandang cemas, pasalnya Eren makan tak terkendali. Sekali lahap burgernya tinggal separuh. Padahal burgernya seukuran jumbo. "Thidak apha. Aku kuat." kemudian ia mengabaikan Mikasa.

Sebenarnya bukan mereka berdua saja. Masih ada satu orang lagi di seberang Eren-Mikasa, tengah menyusuri restoran dengan binar lautnya. Adalah si Pirang Jamur.

"Kudengar restoran ini punya pelayan tampan. Kau tadi bertemu dengannya, Eren?"

"Hm," Eren meneguk soda guna meloloskan burger, "yang mana? Apa yang pendek menyeramkan itu?" dengan polosnya dia berkata begitu. Lihat wajah tololnya, begitu ingin dicium—maksudnya ditampar. Plis, bisa gawat jika ada yang dengar.

Omong-omong Jamur Pirang adalah spesies tumbuhan baru.

"Jaga bicaramu. Nanti ada yang dengar..."

Eren meneguk soda lagi, "Tenang, Armin. Meja ini jauh dari sana. Tidak akan ada yang dengar!"

"Kalau dengar bagaimana?" timpal Mikasa.

"Kalau dengar aku yang akan mencari alasan. Armin, kau setuju denganku, 'kan?" Armin mengangguk kaku. Meskipun ada secuil rasa ragu di sana, Eren tak melihatnya. Dia berdecak puas, kembali menyantap burgernya. "ngomong-omong,"

"Apa?"

"Burger di sini memang enak. Kejuku meleleh. Hampir meluber keluar. Ada wijennya." dan semuanya berlangsung lancar. Dan entah karena memang polos atau terlalu bodoh. Bukankah semua burger mempunyai wijen di atasnya?

Oh ya, ngomong-omong, tentang Jamur Pirang itu, semuanya bohong.

—O0O—

Levi Ackerman melepas topi.

Tiap hari pekerjaannya makin melelahkan. Pelanggan yang datang itu-itu saja. Bertambah tiap harinya. Bukannya tak bersyukur atau apa, malah cenderung sangat bersyukur gaji naik setiap bulannya.

Kebanyakan pelanggan (pasti) modus ketika berkunjung. Entah itu sekadar curi pandang, berjabat tangan (lama sekali sampai antrean bertambah panjang, dan asal tahu saja, tangannya sampai kram!), atau yang paling sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini kasus minta nomor telepon dan alamat rumah.

Kejadiannya juga tak urut. Hampir tiap hari. Dan yang paling parah seingatnya ketika seorang wanita tak dikenal datang ke rumah, membawa sekotak besar kue coklat dengan mawar merah yang merah merekah. Levi, yang sama sekali tak peduli, mengusir terang-terangan.

Sorenya, wanita itu datang lagi.

Dandanannya jauh lebih menor dibanding pagi tadi. Kini di tangannya terdapat selusin teh hitam. Dibawa dengan senyum penggoda. Tapi sungguh. Itu makin membuatnya mulas. Maka dengan memasang tampang kesal dan menyeramkan (tapi tampan), Levi sekali lagi mengusir wanita tersebut dari pandangan. Oh, terkecuali teh nya tentu saja.

Dan setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi, terus terang, Levi lelah.

Diletakkannya topi merah pada meja pegawai di ruang istirahat. Sendirian. Menghela napas. Ternyata lelahnya hampir sama seperti mengikuti pelatihan militer.

Meraih cangkir teh—membawa dari rumah, menyesap dengan posisi tangan anti mainstream.

Pikirannya perlahan rileks. Bahunya sedikit menurun—tidak sekaku barusan. Untuk semua, Levi diam-diam mensyukuri Tuhan masih memberikannya waktu istirahat. Jam makan siang pegawai.

Ada yang aneh.

Matanya berkilat. Kemudian disembunyikan kepada kelopak. Menajamkan indera pendengar agar lebih fokus. Cangkir masih menggantung. Bersentuhan dengan bibir seksi.

Kesunyian ini, terasa janggal.

Kelereng biru keabuan muncul kembali. Kini lebih tajam. Angin di ruangan ini mulai terasa panas. Berbeda sekali. Melirik ke belakang. Ada sesuatu di sana. Tengah menunggu. Dan Levi juga menunggunya. Serasa semakin dekat. Begitu dekat, hingga Levi bisa merasakan kehadirannya—

"LEVI!"

—yang janggal.

"Sudah kuduga kehadiranmu memang janggal, Kacamata."

Hanji Zoe duduk di kursi seberang. "Cih. Tidak asyik. Padahal melihatmu terkejut adalah hal hampir mustahil." ikut melepas topi, wanita androgini menumpukan kepala pada tangan terlipat di atas meja. "Aku jadi berpikir jangan-jangan kau tak pernah terkejut, Levi."

"Memang."

Hanji mendengus.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Jangan nodai waktu istirahatku dengan ocehan tidak bermanfaatmu."

Hanji menatap Levi. "Kejamnya. Aku cuma mau bilang ada bocah gebetanmu di luar. Sedang bercengkerama dengan temannya. Tidak mau mencuri pandang, hm, Levi?"

Hitam keabuan berkilat.

"Wow, wow, wow. Tenang, kawanku. Jangan buru-buru. Ada keponakanmu di sana. Aku tidak mau restoran ini menjadi medan pertumpahan darah. Bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong!" Hanji terkekeh.

"Hmp. Gajimu selalu diberi bonus sebab iklan konyol buatanmu. Dan juga bukan urusanmu aku mau mencuri pandang atau tidak."

"Jadi kau memang mau mencuri pandang."

Jeda.

"Jangan dipendam terlalu lama. Mereka bilang perasaan yang dipendam malah akan menjadi semakin besar dan tak terbendung, kautahu?" ucap Hanji.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hanji tersenyum.

Levi menutup pintu.

—Work, Levi-san!—

Meskipun ada yang janggal dari susut kecil dadanya, sejujurnya, Levi berbohong.

Bukan tujuannya dari awal. Jikalau saja ia bisa menurunkan sedikit egonya, mungkin bisa ia jujur pada Hanji Zoe.

Sayangnya tidak.

Sebut dia egois. Memang. Kenyataannya begitu. Sebenarnya sudah lama. Terhitung tiga bulan dari mulai ia bekerja, dan seminggu setelah hari pertama, Levi jatuh cinta.

Bukan cinta pertama. Sebab cintanya pada teh hitam dan penyedot debu melebihi cintanya ia pada seorang manusia. Kebersihan paling utama. Kebersihan sebagian dari iman. Berarti jika tak bersih, kau bukan orang beriman. Ketika Levi tengah bebersih, kalau tak ikut membantu, kau akan didepak keluar dengan cap sepatu.

Jadi sudah paham? Ini bukanlah cinta pertama. Bukan kali pertama Levi menyukai sesuatu. Bukan pertama kali ia menganggap sesuatu berharga. Karena jauh dalam hatinya, masih ada yang jauh lebih berharga.

Levi jatuh cinta.

Bukan cinta pertama, melainkan pada pandangan pertama.

Jangan tertawa. Memang terdengar kuno tapi ... ia benar-benar serius jatuh cinta.

Pada seorang bocah.

Ini bukanlah cinta pertamanya terhadap sesuatu. Namun bocah itu bukan sesuatu. Dia hidup. Dia seseorang. Dan merupakan seseorang yang membuatnya tahu akan rasa menyukai seseorang. Oh, sungguh berengsek.

Berdiri di samping panggangan daging, berpura-pura membalik dengan spatula. Topi dimajukan guna menyamarkan mata. Dan lagi-lagi, matanya berkilat tertarik. Tertuju kepada seorang remaja tanggung, yang tengah tertawa ceria.

Hingga tak sadar perasaan tak dikenal datang menyapa. Ingin ditolak, namun apalah daya. Perlahan Levi belajar, bahwa perasaan ini disebut dengan rasa ingin mengenal remaja tanggung bermanik zamrud hijau permata.

—O0O—

Eren. Eren. Eren.

Namanya Eren. Mikasa bilang keluarganya mengadopsi Mikasa ketika orang tuanya meninggal. Levi tahu, Mikasa juga menyukai Eren. Oh, kisah cinta segitiga. Manis sekali. Ini serasa masuk ke dalam novel remaja tema klise. Levi mendengus. Situasi ini membuatnya mulas.

Siapa kira ia akan cinlok di tempat kerja. Begitu tak tertuga, huh. Niat awal sih, serius bekerja. Siapa sangka malah mendapat pujaan hati yang masih bocah. Jarak umur bukan masalah. Paling hanya lebih tua 10 tahun.

Harinya kembali dimulai.

Melayani pelanggan. Memberi fanservice setengah hati dengan ketus. Memaki Hanji Zoe. Salah satu ibu beranak satu mengajak (memaksa)nya berjabat tangan—tolong jangan dihitung. Selalu beraut datar tiap waktu. Melirik Eren Jeager.

Ada suatu kejadian yang benar-benar membuat Levi melipir ke kamar mandi. Sore itu cerah. Sedikit panas. Pelanggan menurun drastis dari jam makan siang. Dan Eren di depannya, mengenakan seragam sekolah agak kusut dan sedikit berkeringat. Kulitnya eksotis. Tuhan, sungguh ini godaan iman! Eren memesan dengan sumringah, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya membuncah.

"Semangat kerjanya ya, Abang Tampan. Kalau mau memberi saya gratisan, Saya mau deh, datang kemari kalau ada waktu senggang."

Dan yang membuat Levi jijik adalah, yang berkata itu banci di samping Eren.

Mana si Banci mengatakannya dengan kedipan menjijikkan di akhir kalimat lagi.

Kalau Eren yang bicara meski mirip banci kaleng, sungguh Levi rela. Ini, banci yang rahangnya saja masih benar-benar tegas. Kumis tipisnya saja belum dicukur. Cih, menjijikkan. Eren pasti akan jauh berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih manis jika dipakaikan wig. Tentu. Dengan seragam buluk bau asem saja dia sudah manis.

Eren maju. Si Banci pergi. Levi terlalu fokus padanya hingga melupakan banci tadi. Wajah berseri Eren masih bertengger manis. Semanis wajahnya. Semanis kulitnya. Semanis buah semangka merah. Semanis bibir mengundang—

"Levi-san, jangan melamun terus. Semangat kerjanya ya, biar bisa jadi tabungan buat masa depan!"

Levi melongo.

Eren langsung kabur setelah melakukannya. Dan sekilas Levi melihat, ada rona merah di pipinya.

Barusan itu ... dihitung kode tidak, ya?

Gawat. Dadanya mencelus. Bahagia hingga rasanya tak tahan untuk tersenyum sumringah. Hanya kata-kata penyemangat seperti saja membuatnya benar-benar dibutakan perasaan membuncah!

Oh, demi Kolosal Titan, Levi benar-benar ke toilet setelah Eren keluar!

—O0O—

Detik ke menit. Menit ke jam. Jam berubah menjadi hari. Hari berkamuflase menjadi minggu. Kerap kali berputar. Berubah. Bergerak maju. Membentuk sebuah jarak yang mereka sebut dengan waktu. Begitu cepat. Begitu besar, sebesar cintanya terhadap Eren Jeager yang mekar seiring waktu.

Uh-oh. Apa ini? Kenapa hidup sempurnanya berbalik sembilan puluh derajat ke arah yang salah?

Apa ini sebuah kisah dongeng? Hmm, Levi merasa hidupnya memang sudah seperti fiksi remaja. Levi masih biasa tentunya. Masih mencuri pandang kemudian diejek Mata Empat. Layaknya lelaki pengecut.

Kemudian hari itu datang.

Hari itu Eren makan di restoran membawa teman-teman. Ramai. Bertambah bising ditambah wanita-wanita ini. Fokusnya hanya kepada Eren, tentu saja. Levi menganggap semua fans ini hanya serangga pengganggu dibanding Eren tersayang.

Sembari menata pesanan di atas nampan, melirik Eren yang tengah bercanda gurau. Ada si Jamur Pirang. Tidak ada gadis bersyal merah. Pertanda: aman.

Levi menajamkan telinga.

"Kaubilang punya seseorang yang kausukai, Eren?"

Oh, ini tak boleh dilewatkan. Kerja bagus, Jamur Pirang!

Terdengar suara sumbang Eren di sana. Nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. "O-oh, tidak, tentu."

Apa ini? Demonstrasi latihan akting bocah SMA di sinetron azab? Hm, payah sekali. Pirang Jamur nampak tersenyum, mengerti akan si Sahabat. "Aku mengerti. Kita putar lagi botolnya."

Memutar. Botol. Dari klu itu saja sudah bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka di sana sedang main permainan kurang bermanfaat. Apa namanya? DOT? Permainan memutar botol dan yang tertunjuk harus menyebutkan secara jujur, tantangan, maupun kejujuran.

"Tunggu!" yang berkepala plontos berseru. Levi kembali terfokus pada dua hal. "jawabanmu tidak meyakinkan. Aku memang bodoh tapi seingatku peraturannya harus dilengkapi dengan alasan."

Pelanggan tersisa satu lagi dan ya ampun memilih menunya seperti kecoa yang mengguling terbalik. Lama sekali. Sembari menunggu pelanggan ini memilih, Levi melirik dari sudut mata.

Eren hampir tersedak ludah sendiri, "Apa?! Tapi sebelumnya tidak ada peraturan seperti itu!"

"Sekarang ada. Karena kau tidak menurut kau kena hukuman." Connie Springer mendengus, bersedekap. Sangat bangga. Mungkin sebab serasa jadi orang pintar.

Ada banyak pemuda di sana. Mungkin sekitar tujuh sampai delapan pemuda. Nampak seperti teman akrab sekelas. Ah, masa muda. Memikirkannya membuat bernostalgia. Saat-saat di mana Erwin si botak masih culun dan Hanji masih maniak dengan Titan. Meskipun tak berbanding jauh dengan yang sekarang.

"Levi-san."

Terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak menyadari pelanggan tadi sudah dilayani pegawai lain. Dan kini, ada Eren Jeager di depan.

Dada Levi berdegup.

Ingin hati menyambut sang pujaan hati. Walau tak seramah dalam ekspetasi tapi minimal menyapa dengan nada agak ramah. Oh tapi, jangan lupakan bersikap lembut adalah nilai minus untuk Levi diantara nilai plus plus nya dikurang tinggi badan. Dan mari lihat kelembutan Levi, dalam keramah-tamahan menyambut seseorang yang mulai berharga.

"Oh, kau lagi."

Raut Eren nampak macam tengah menahan berak. Berbeda beberapa saat lalu cenderung sumringah dengan pipi bersemu merah jambu.

"Err ... ya." oh, lihat. Pipinya kembali bersemu. Ini hanya dalam pikirannya atau memang Eren selalu bersemu ketika di hadapannya?

"Mau pesan apa?" awal yang bagus. Keramah-tamahan. Keramah-tamahan. Keramah-tamahan. Lanjutkan, Levi Ackerman!

"Aku pesan burger kejunya, Levi-san."

"Keju lagi?"

"Ya."

Levi meletakkan burger yang sudah ada ke nampan, meletakkan seperti biasa. "Keju terus. Kau tak takut kena penyakit kejuan?"

"Memangnya jengkol?" Eren terkekeh. Levi diam memerhatikan. Rasanya jadi ingin ikut tersenyum. Maka dengan mendengar tawa yang ringan, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Tipis. Tipis sekali. Dan Eren tak sengaja melihatnya.

Eren tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Oi. Kau kenapa?" sepertinya raut masih datar. Tapi ya, minimal sudah menanyakan keadaan calon kekasih. Mari berdo'a supaya Eren cukup peka dan menganggap ini sebagian dari kebaikan hati seorang Levi Ackerman.

"Ya, maaf," dehamnya.

Levi ikut berdeham, "Ya."

Eren terlihat gelisah.

Kawan-kawan masih bersenda gurau di meja sana.

Levi gatal.

Nampak Eren bersemu gelisah di mata seperti err ... terlihat menggoda? Ia jadi gatal ingin berkata sesuatu. Apasih, yang dilakukan rekan kerjanya di belakang? Kenapa lama sekali menyiapkan minuman? Dan kenapa bocah ini terlihat seperti menahan ereksi?

Demi Titan Abnormal.

"Nak, Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu."

"T-tentu. Mau bertanya apa?" jawabnya.

"Selain kau doyan roti isi daging kornet. Kenapa suka sekali makan di sini?"

Gelisah lagi. Zamrud bergulir ke meja kawannya lagi. Keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, tak luput dari pandangan Levi. Mungkin Eren sedang kebelet. Dan tak kunjung juga ia mendapat jawaban. Kawan-kawan Eren mulai meninggalkan meja dan menuju ke arahnya. Akan memesan, mungkin.

"Nak?" ulangnya. "kenapa suka sekali makan di sini?"

"Eum ... karena saya suka sama yang jual?"

Orang-orang melongo.

Teman-teman syok. Baru datang sudah dikejutkan berita cetar. Hanji yang membawa nampan tergelak. Memegangi perut. Nampannya hampir tumpah, astaga. Levi menganga. Nampak tolol. Jawaban bocah SMA benar-benar di luar ekpetasi. Sungguh luar biasa, cetar membahana, asoy digeboy.

Begitu lancar Eren menjawab. Lolos begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya. Kini Levi serasa terbang setinggi-tingginya. Demi sinetron azab Indisiar, kapan kau akan menembak bocah ini, Pak Tua?!

"Ahem. Yang jual mana maksudmu? Di sini banyak pegawai, nak. Perjelas ucapanmu agar bisa dipercaya." jangan baper dulu. Jaga image. Nanti keceplosan bisa diejek Mata Empat habis-habisan.

Hijau Eren berpendar ke langit-langit. "Eum ... ya, yang di depan saya?"

Kawan-kawan bertambah syok.

Levi berdeham lagi. Mungkin nanti jam makan harus minum obat batuk rasa stoberi. "Oh, begitu?" —duh, bingung mau bicara apa. "jadi maksudmu kau menyukai orang tua ini, hm?

Kenapa kesannya malah pede sekali?!

"Y-ya..."

Oh, tenang dulu. Levi adalah seorang Ackerman dewasa. Sudah bisa mengendalikan diri di bawah kuasanya. Tetap tenang, dinginkan kepala, dan mari balas perbuatan Jeager muda!

"Aku mengerti." Levi menggerakan jari telunjuk maju-mundur. Meminta si bocah mendekatkan wajah. Wow, mau apa Pelayan restoran yang pendek ini?

Eren menurut. Ia mendekat dengan raut heran tetap manis. Maka dengan kedekatan ini, Levi menarik sudut bibir.

Nampan di meja kasir ditarik. Dijadikan penutup dua anggota tubuh yang nyaris bersentuh. Eren terjembab dalam hitam keabuan yang berkilat. Eren penasaran, seberapa dalamnya laut abu yang Levi miliki. Apakah sedalam laut Amazon? Atau sedalam kisah cinta antara Kapten dan Bocah Titan di anime—sebuah benda lembut mencium bibirnya.

Eren melebarkan mata.

Dan pada akhirnya, kisah ini terjadi sehambar selada. Segurih kornet dicelup saus, selembut roti isi dengan wijen, dan semanis es teh manis di restoran Maji Burger. Dan kisah ini terjadi, diantara kau, aku, dan burger keju.

**-_Omake-_**

Annie membelalak.

Sedotan soda menggantung di mulut yang menganga lebar. Beruntung di pojok sini tak ada sesiapapun, jadi bisa leluasa OOC sesuka hati. Ingin hati fangirlingan. Ingin pulang ke rumah tapi pemandangan ini tak boleh dilewatkan. Maka ia tetap di sini, memerhatikan dengan perut tergelitik kupu dan mulut menganga lebar.

_OTP-KU CANON, YA TUHAAAANNN!!!!_

END


End file.
